Embolization is widely used to treat vascular malformations, such as aneurysms, arteriovenous malformations, fistulas, and tumors. These malformations can be treated with a variety of different products, including metallic coils, polymer-metal hybrid cods, microparticles, and foams. However, there remains a need for products that can minimize risks associated with embolization.